A printing system may be associated with a color space (hereinafter termed a “colorant color space”), defined by one or more colorants available to the printing system for deposition or application to a print medium. An example of a colorant color space is the Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, BlacK (CMYK) color space, wherein four variables are used in a subtractive color model to represent respective quantities of colorants. Examples of colorants include inks, dyes, pigments, paints, toners and powders.